your hands
by kraisler23
Summary: un one-shot de Kazuki y Juubei en un dia normal mientras se toman de las manos .. altas dosis de azucar jajajaja dejen rr.


Hola hola! Que tal? He regresado después de mucho tiempo ausente pero bueno ya he vuelto y por ahora por cuestiones de tiempo y laborales creo que me dicaré por un tiempo a one-shots , pero no quiere decir que no vuelta a intentar mas adelanta alguna historia larga . pero bueno esos son planes futuros por ahora les traigo un one-shot chiquitito que espero que disfruten .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido , ya lo saben .. ahora si ,al fic . Este es un one-sot capitulo único Juubei/Kazuki.

**N/A**: no apto para diabéticos XD.

Gracias por leer .

**Your hands**

Después de despertar de un sueño reparador , y de haber disfrutado tan intensamente del placer y la tibieza del cuerpo que tenía a su lado Juubei , aprovechaba unos minutos para observar con detalle a su pareja . Perderse en cada detalle de su rostro de su fisionomía tranquila y relajada de Kazuki . Se tomó el tiempo para contemplar y acariciar muy suavemente su cabeza y de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos caobas , hacia ya varios meses desde que Kazuki había decidido cambiar su "look" y su cabello ya estaba creciendo de nuevo y ya iba por los hombros del chico.

-Kazuki –susurró y besó su frente con mucho cariño en un fervor apenas contenido . Kazuki se revolvió entre las sabanas desordenadas , abrió sus ojos lentamente y los estregó con ternura ante la mirada amorosa de Juubei .

-buenos días ..

-buenos días Kazuki dormiste bien?

Kazuki asintió con la cabeza y le vio a los ojos con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro , Juubei se sonrojó de ver aquella angelical sonrisa .

Las manos de Kazuki buscaron instintivamente las de Juubei , sus dedos se entrelazaron , se acariciaron suavemente , Juubei cerró los ojos entregándose a ese momento tan dulce y sublime .

Sus dedos índices pegados , el medio y el anular , también el meñique y el pulgar . La mano de Juubei acunaba dulcemente la de Kazuki , las manos de Kakei eran protectoras y grandes eran manos que trabajaban duro que cuidaban y protegían con entrega pero que sabían ser dulces y amorosas aunque un poco torpes y tímidas pues temblaban nerviosamente cuando sentía las de Kazuki rozar la piel .

Mientras las manos de Kazuki se veían pequeñas, menudas y delicadas, sus dedos finos eran como los de un gran artista , no estaban esmeradamente cuidadas de hecho tenían cicatrices y cortaduras que mostraban el tipo de trabajo que hacía y sobre todo denotaba un largo entrenamiento duro y sacrificado en el arte de las cuerdas , sus dedos largos y delgados , temblaban como una hoja entre las manos de Juubei la cuales también denotaban que habían pasado penas y trabajos difíciles , con cicatrices y lastimaduras .

Las manos de ambos parecían acunarse y complementarse a la perfección como lo haría una llave a una cerradura se trataran , los dedos frotándose suavemente contra piel a una manera de dulce caricia .

Se estuvieron largo rato embelesados con aquella caricia tan inocente ,suave y placentera jugando como cuando eran niños y rozaban sus manos sin querer causándole a ambos ese delicioso mariposeo en sus estómagos y fuertes sonrojos en sus mejillas aquellos tiempos en los que a temprana edad sentían esa dulce atracción de gustarse y de amarse con fervor.

Y esa sensación no se iba seguía allí cálido en sus corazones alimentando la pasión , por más que pasara el tiempo esa llama era inextinguible .

Kazuki disfrutaba de ese ritual de no decirse nada y solo compartir en silencio de ese rozar de sus manos como si sus dedos danzaran suavemente en esa baile tan intimo tan único pues sus dedos se conocían uno a los otros a la perfección , y se buscaban necesitadamente en un intercambio de suaves caricias .

Juubei solo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar , las manitas de Kazuki entre las suyas era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse infinitamente dichoso y feliz , lleno de vida y con una razón tan fuerte para vivir y disfrutar del día a día por la persona que estaba a su lado .

Sus dedos están destinados a estar unidos , las manos de Kazuki se había acostumbrado a tal punto a la textura, el calor ,la forma de las manos de Juubei y muchas veces aquel roce se le hacia imprescindible como el aire que respiraba .

Estuvieron así por largas horas , enredando sus dedos , rozándolos unos contra otra , Juubei tomó la mano de Kazuki hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de esta , las mejillas de Kazuki se colorearon sutilmente le dio una sonrisa y Kazuki devolvió ese mismo gesto solo que se dedicó a besar cada dedo de la mano de Juubei de manera individual , un besito corto y dulce en la yema de cada dedo con especial amor y suavidad , haciendo que todos los colores se le fuera a la cara un pobre Juubei que temblaba tímidamente .

No se cansarían de eso , siguieron jugueteando sus manos toda la tarde , en medio de ese bello trance , entre besos y sonrisas .

**Fin **

Jajajaja no sé porque me salió tan empalagoso, en fin espero les haya gusto , espero como siempre sus amables comentarios .Gracias por leer .

Hasta la próxima

Bye!


End file.
